starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pinzas de Langosta (Personaje)/Galería
Temporada 1 Misión Compras Kkz 30 - S1E8.png Kkz 31 - S1E8.png Jjz 8 - S1E8.png Jjz 57 - S1E8.png Jjz 58 - S1E8.png Jjz 59 - S1E8.png Hhz 4 - S1E8.png Hhz 5 - S1E8.png Hhz 7 - S1E8.png Hhz 36 - S1E8.png Ggz 17 - S1E8.png Ggz 18 - S1E8.png Ffz 18 - S1E8.png Ffz 21 - S1E8.png Ffz 22 - S1E8.png Ffz 23 - S1E8.png Ffz 27 - S1E8.png Ffz 28 - S1E8.png Ffz 29 - S1E8.png Ffz 30 - S1E8.png Ffz 33 - S1E8.png Pinzas de Langosta 16 Pinzas de Langosta mira a Ludo.png 17 Pinzas de Langosta está listo.png 18 Vamos rojo.png 20 Esto está sucediendo.png Pinzas de Langosta toma la varita.png S1E13 Lobster Claws grabs something.png Pinzas de Langosta atrapa algo.png S1E13 Lobster Claws holding up an antler.png Te pinzaron.png Pinzas de Langosta se da cuenta de su gran error.png Deer Beard grita de dolor.png Ludo detiene a Pinzas de Langosta.png S1E13 Lobster Claws wants to celebrate with his bros.png S1E13 Ludo explodes at Lobster Claws.png Ludo despide a Pinzas de Langosta.png S1E13 Lobster Claws holding the portal open.png S1E13 Ludo You're even bad at being fired.png S1E13 Deer Beard faces Lobster Claws now.png S1E13 Deer Beard takes his antler back.png S1E13 Lobster Claws left behind.png Pinzas de Langosta esta solo.png Pinzas de Langosta abandonado a su suerte.png Pinzas de Langosta deprimido.png S1E13 Star and Marco attack Lobster Claws.png Star para a PL.png PL abatido.png PL de mal humor.png PL trata de hablar con Marco y Star.png S1E13 Lobster Claws about to cry again.png PL empieza a llorar.png Pinzas de Langosta llorando.png S1E13 Star Probably just a monster trick.png S1E13 Lobster Claws in silent sorrow.png S1E13 Lobster Claws shaking a tree.png S1E13 Animals popping out of the tree.png S1E13 Lobster Claws chasing a squirrel.png S1E13 Lobster Claws wants to be good.png S1E13 Marco offers to teach Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Lobster Claws holding a squirrel.png S1E13 Lobster Claws befriends a squirrel.png S1E13 Lobster Claws eats a squirrel.png Star y Marco junto a Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Bicycle guy rides past.png S1E13 Lobster Claws punches bicycle guy.png S1E13 Lobster Claws thinks he did good.png S1E13 Marco You want to do the opposite.png S1E13 Lobster Claws This is too hard.png S1E13 Marco Don't listen to her.png S1E13 Lobster Claws gets the urge.png S1E13 Lobster Claws That totally would've hurt.png S1E13 Star and company hear crying.png S1E13 Star and company meet a crying girl.png S1E13 Little girl pointing up a tree.png S1E13 Marco This is your chance.png S1E13 Lobster Claws waddles up the tree.png S1E13 Lobster Claws rescues Mr. Mittens.png S1E13 Lobster Claws eats Mr. Mittens.png S1E13 Star and Marco save Mr. Mittens.png S1E13 Lobster Claws eats the little girl.png S1E13 Star and Marco save little girl.png S1E13 Marco You can't eat children.png S1E13 Lobster Claws Not even annoying ones.png S1E13 Marco yelling Never!.png S1E13 Star and company see burning house.png S1E13 Woman's house is on fire.png S1E13 Star and Marco worried.png S1E13 Lobster Claws Red boy's got this.png S1E13 Lobster Claws waddles into the burning house.png S1E13 Lobster Claws eating ice cream.png S1E13 Marco tells Lobster Claws to help old lady.png S1E13 Lobster Claws helps old lady.png PL destruye Echo Creek.png S1E13 Star and company watch the news.png Pinzas de Langosta en television.png S1E13 Marco turns off the TV.png S1E13 Marco goes to find rubber bands.png S1E13 Lobster Claws Why is being good so hard.png S1E13 Star Why fight it.png S1E13 Lobster Claws I am repulsive.png S1E13 Star wants to fight Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Star comes up with a plan.png BOOYAKASHA!.png Pl finge pelear con Star.png S1E13 Lobster Claws Don't worry, boss.png S1E13 Star and Lobster Claws fake-fight.png Pelea falsa.png S1E13 Star fakes being defeated.png PL roba la Varita.png PL con la Varita.png S1E13 Lobster Claws feels something weird.png La Varita se corrompe.png S1E13 Magic wand cracking.png Varita corrompida.png Los ojos de Pinzas de Langosta se oscurecen.png Pinzas de Langosta se vuelve maligno.png Ser Malo se siente tan Bien.png S1E13 Lobster Claws looks back at Star.png S1E13 Lobster Claws resists the evil.png Las palabras de Star reaccionan con PL.png No la escuches.png S1E13 Lobster Claws turns good again.png S1E13 Lobster Claws turns evil again.png Ludo y Star le confunden.png Marco patea a PL.png SVTFOE LC 02.png 94 Ludo detiene a Pinzas de Langosta.png 95 Tuviste la varita en la palma de tus pinzas.png 96 Cómo se sintió.png 97 Como un cosquilleo.png 98 Ludo hablando con pinzas de Langosta.png 99 Ludo tocando las pinzas de Pinzas de Langosta.png 100 Ludo deja entrar primero a Pinzas de Langosta.png 103 Pinzas de Langosta golpea a Marco a través del portal dimensional.png Temporada 2 En el Trabajo SVTFOE - En el Trabajo - 03.png Pósters Lobster Claws.jpg Categoría:Galerías de Personajes Categoría:Galerías